Hinata's Evil Side
by hinata-chan17
Summary: Over the years, Hinata has grown an evil side. Now that Naruto's back, her love life goes downhill cause of her evil... or so she thinks. Will love prevail? We'll see...


HINATA'S 'EVIL' SIDE

Two years...

"Sigh...Its been that long. I sure do miss him." Hinata stood outside doing her laundry.  
"Ohhhhh...I cant wait anymore. I want him to come back now."

Suddenly, a strange breeze went by and Hinata heard voices. "Huh?"  
"Yeah, Sakura! I learned a lot. Its awesome!"  
"Thats good, Naruto."  
"So, did you learn anything, like techniques and stuff?"  
"Yep! Tsunade taught me a lot. It was hard work but I was able to get through it."

'Naruto...'  
Hinata dropped all her clothes and went on the roof of her apartment. Sure enough, Naruto was walking by with Sakura.  
'Sakura...that little whore!'  
Hinata kinda developed a...other self over the years. Her other self was more forward and...evil.(worse than Sakura's)  
"Hes back? He is. Hes back!" Hinata screamed to herself. She was soooo happy! 

"Well, bye Naruto. I have to go meet up with Lee."  
"A date? Heh..."  
"Shut up!" Sakura was gone.

'Good! That little witch is gone.'  
Hey!...shes not a witch...  
'Oh...sure shes not. Cmon! Lets go say hi to Naruto.'  
No...its been too long. Besides, he might not recognize me...  
'Cmon, Cmon! You can trust me...'

Hinata found herself right behind him.  
How did i get here?  
'Well, duh, you walked.'  
When?  
'When you were talking to me. I controlled you.'  
Ohhhh...  
'Cmon, say hi!'  
"Hi...Naruto. Long time, no see."  
Naruto turned around.  
"Hi Hinata!"  
She blushed.  
'Cmon sissy...say something.'  
I cant...  
'Well then do you wnt me to?'  
No!

"So, how have you been?"  
"Fine. Wow, Hinata! Youve changed a lot."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! You're more beautiful than I remember!"  
He said it! Hinata turned red and was about to faint.  
'Uh-uh, honey. I wont let you faint...'  
No!  
Hinata straightened up and smiled.  
"Thanks Naruto. That makes me feel happier."  
"Well,...watcha expect? I changed too."  
"Yeah...I can see." She giggled.  
"So, Naruto...you want to go out with me sometime? Catch up on things..."  
'No please, stop!'  
Sorry, but im on top right now...  
"Sure!"  
'What?'  
"Id love to go out with you sometime..."  
"Okay! How about...Sunday at two?"(its Friday...)  
"Alright...see you then. Bye Hinata!"  
Hinata waved good-bye, and walked back to her apartment. Naruto sped off to the Hokage's office.

See, Hinata, was that so hard?  
'Yes it was! Now give me back control!'  
Sure...I have to rest up for your date.  
'Man! Why do you have to do that?'

Why did he...accept?  
'Because he likes you. Duh!'  
Be quiet! You started it! Why did you have to take control?  
'Its time you took a stand. You know you want him.'  
Quiet! Hinata blushed I cant think about him that way.  
'Yeah...but you do. Heh...'  
You know what?! Im going to bed.  
Hinata dove into her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Man! Why do i have you inside me? You ruin my life!"

It took her a while to fall asleep so early but sleep finally descended on her.

"Oh Hinata...I love you so much."  
"Hee...oh Naruto...you're so sweet."  
"I wonder how sweet you are..."  
Naruto kissed her passionatly. She kissed back with equal passion. They let go and Naruto started kissing her neck.  
"Naruto..." She hugged him tighter. Naruto slowly unzipped her hoodie and...he started licking her face?!  
'What?'  
"Hinata..."

She woke up and Akamaru was liking her face.  
"Akamaru!"  
"Finally! Your up." Kiba stood in her doorway.  
"Kiba! I-- What are you doing here?!"  
"Ummm...waking you up, obviously."  
"Why?!"  
"Because! You're gonna be late."  
"What time is it?"  
"Ten..."  
"What?! How could i oversleep?! I went to bed early..."  
"Well, thats your fault..."  
"sigh..."  
"Cmon Hinata, Ill give you a ride."  
"Really? Thanks Kiba!" She smiled.  
"Ehhh...come on, Akamaru. Well be outside."  
Hinata giggled.

She got dressed and gathered her equipment, then went out the door. Kiba was outside.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
They both jumped on Akamarus back and were off. Shino and Kurenai were waiting for them.  
"Why are we late now?"  
"Sorry Sensei. I woke up late."  
"Well, we do have our off days..."  
"Yes. Good thing Kiba came and woke me up or i would of not woken up." Hinata smiled at Kiba and he blushed. Good that he already had red marks on his face.  
"Alright team. Lets begin your training!"

It was around five and the sun started setting.  
"Dang, Sensei! Training gets harder and harder everyday!"  
"Well you guys are getting better and better." She smiled.  
"Alright. Does anyone have any objections to training tomorrow?"  
Should i tell her i cant make it?  
'Yeah! You cant stand up Naruto. He might think you hate him.'  
Yes, but...training is important.  
'So! You can do training anyday. This date is the most important thing right now.'  
Uhhhh...  
'Cmon! She understand. Shes a girl too.'  
Hinata slowly raised her hand.  
"I cant make it. Im...busy."  
She looked at her Sensei. Hinata's eyes telling her everything.  
"Okay. We'll have a break tomorrow. But i want all of you here Monday at ten exactly. Got it?"  
They all nodded.  
"Okay. See ya!"And She was gone.

"So Hinata, what are you doing tomorrow that is so important?"  
"Oh. Im going on a date with Shino, right?" She hugged Shino's arm.  
"Uhhh..." He blushed.  
Hinata and Kiba burst out laughing.  
"Okay guys. Im gonna go home and get some sleep."  
"You dont want to go eat with us?"  
"Nah. Im good. Bye!"  
"Okay. Bye, Hinata!"  
She disappeared.

"I am so not ready for tomorrow!"  
Hinata slammed the door of her apartment.  
'Cmon! Youve been wanting to ask him out for years. I just...helped.'  
"So! That wasnt me! That was you!"  
'Ha! Dont make me laugh. I am you.'  
"No your not. Im just me. The Hinata whos not evil and very forward. I just dont just go and ask people on dates. Ill be Sakura!"  
'Girl, you need to do something cause sooner or later someone else will. What are you gonna do then?'  
Hinata was silent. She never really thought about it. The only person she ever watched was Sakura. But shes with Lee.  
'See...you wouldnt know what to do.'  
"..."  
'Now tomorrow, youve got to tell him how you feel.'  
"but..."  
'If he knows how you feel, he'll think twice.'  
"Just... leave me alone. Im going to bed."  
'Heh...sissy.'


End file.
